Suikoden II Shorts
by Dissolved Girl
Summary: A collection of short stories about the characters and what happens a few nights before the battle with Lucca Blight.
1. Fish Bones

**Fish Bones**

(batteryacidhotmail.com)

Nanami blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "Aah... what are you doing...?" She had gone for a walk on the castle grounds, and had discovered the strange blonde winger crouched by a fence, digging a shallow hole. A pile of fish bones was scattered next to him.

Sid blindly waved a hand at her. "Nothing. Go away."

Nanami huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, you can't just brush me off!"

The winger hummed tunelessly to himself as he swept the bones into the hole and pushed the dirt back over it, patting it down. He picked up a small rock and stuck it into the soft patch of earth.

Nanami watched with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

Sid stood up and turned, looking down at the girl. He stared at her in silence for a long moment. Finally, he said, "You're nosy."

With that, he brushed past her, striding down the path back towards the castle.

Nanami blinked, and then jogged after him. "Hey! I'm not nosy!" she defended as she caught up with him.

"A pest, too."

"Stop insulting me!"

Sid slowed to a stop and faced her again. "Stop following me."

Nanami folded her arms. "You're pretty anti-social."

"You're pretty irritating. Shouldn't you be in bed, or something?"

"I'm not a child."

He raised a brow slightly. "Could have fooled me."

The girl let out an annoyed noise and threw her hands up. "Fine! Geez, I was just wondering what you were doing, but I'll leave you alone then."

She was a few steps away when his voice reached her ears again.

"Burying fish bones," Sid said, his voice carrying easily on the still night air.

The girl blinked and looked over her shoulder. "Why...?"

The winger shrugged his narrow shoulders. "The fish died. Dead things get buried. Like all the people in the graveyard. They told me not to bury my fish there anymore..."

The odd words struck Nanami. She wasn't sure what to make of them, but something in the strange winger's tone suggested a deeper meaning to his eccentric actions. "Well... well, I'm sure no one will mind if you bury them here," she finally said, her voice softer.

She felt a little sorry for him, for some reason.

A crooked smile quirked Sid's lips. "Good... good, I don't want them to just get thrown away. It's not right..."

"Maybe not," the girl murmured, watching him leave. She shook her head and walked down another path.

You never could tell what strange meetings a late night walk might bring.


	2. A Cup Of Tea

**A Cup of Tea**

(batteryacidhotmail.com)

**Author's Note: **Jehan is the name I gave the Hero when I played Suikoden II.

****

Jehan sighed as he walked down to the docks. He could feel the damp air, and smell the salt on the light wind. If he closed his eyes, he could pick out the different scents of the port.

The wood of the docks and boats...

The salty scent of the sea water, along with a slightly fishy smell...

Old rope...

The leader of the Crimson army opened his eyes and continued walking. A burst of fresh air hit him when he walked out onto the docks. It was late, probably close to midnight, but Jehan sighted another figure out at the end of the pier...

Squinting slightly, he realized that it was Yam Koo. He recognized the man's blue robe and pale blonde hair. Jehan tilted his head slightly, and decided to find out what the man was doing out so late.

Yam Koo looked up at the sound of footsteps, mildly surprised when he saw the young boy. "Hello, Jehan," he said when the boy was closer. "You're up late."

Yam Koo's voice was quiet, with a light accent that was rather pleasant to hear. Much different from Tai Ho. Jehan decided that he liked the man's voice.

"I couldn't sleep," the boy replied quietly.

The fisherman smiled faintly. "Neither could I, to tell the truth. But it's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Jehan returned the smile. "Yes, it is."

The blonde gestured to a stack of crates. "I was just checking to see if there was any sake left. I think Tai Ho took the last bottle, though." He nodded towards the small boathouse. "Would you like to come in? It's getting a bit cool outside... I think it's going to rain soon."

"I wouldn't want impose..."

Yam Koo smiled again. "It's all right. I've got some imported tea I could make us... it's the best I've ever had. I think you'd like it, too."

"If you're sure it's no trouble..." Jehan said, following Yam Koo to the boathouse.

The man held the door open for Jehan. "Really, don't worry about it."

Jehan stepped inside and looked around the small but cozy building. There was only three rooms. A kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom that doubled as a living room. The boy wondered why Yam Koo chose to stay out here, rather than in the castle.

The man gestured for Jehan to sit down. "I'll put the tea on," he said as he walked to the kitchen.

The boy sat down on one of the chairs and looked around a bit more. On the opposite wall, there was a framed portrait of a pretty woman, But it was rather faded. There were a few knickknacks, and some calligraphy.

Yam Koo came back, and noticed Jehan examining one of the framed bits of calligraphy. "I met a scribe when I was working on a fishing vessel, and he taught me how to do calligraphy... the one your looking for is supposed to bring luck."

"Luck..." Jehan murmured, a faraway look in his brown eyes. "We'll all need some of that."

Yam Koo sat down across from Jehan. "You worry so much for one your age," he said softly, tilting his head slightly. His eyes were hidden behind shaggy blonde bangs, so it was impossible to read them.

Jehan sighed. "I know... but it's so hard not to. I mean, there are so many people here I'm responsible for... at times, it frightens me to think that... that people will live or die, based on my choices."

"It's a lot of responsibility to put on you," the man agreed, "But I think you can handle it... you're an exceptional leader, Jehan. I've seen how you can motivate people to do great things."

Here, he grinned. "Even lazy, irresponsible men like Tai Ho and I."

Jehan looked up, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You two aren't lazy or irresponsible." His expression changed, a curious glint in his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder... how can you seem so calm about everything, Yam Koo...?"

Yam Koo chuckled. "It takes work, Jehan... Tai Ho forgets his troubles by gambling, and I forget mine by fishing and sailing."

Jehan shook his head. "Tai Ho would be in a lot of debt if he didn't have so much luck, I think."

"Oh, no doubt." Yam Koo stood up to get the tea. He returned with it a moment later, handing a cup to the boy. After he sat back down, he took a sip of the hot liquid and smiled. "Ah... nothing quite like it, I'd wager."

Jehan tasted it and blinked. There was a slightly sweet, spicy taste to it. If he was asked to describe it, Jehan would say a combination of honey and some unnamable spice. But there was one sure thing about it: it was excellent.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's really great. Where did you get it?"

Yam Koo set the cup down on the small table between their chairs and folded his hands. "In Two Rivers. I discovered it when I did some cargo shipping with Tai Ho."

They were both silent for a long moment as they drank their tea, each one lost in thought.

"Yam Koo," Jehan began after a long silence, "May I ask you a question?"

Behind a screen of hair, the man blinked. "Of course..."

Jehan looked into the half empty cup. "Is there a reason you don't stay in the castle...?"

"Ahh..." Yam Koo murmured. "Yes... several, really. First and foremost, I... don't feel comfortable in such a lavish place. Something like this is much more my style... right next to the ocean. And... my brother and I haven't been getting along well these last few days..."

He trailed off for a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not he should continue. He did. "The woman he was set to marry a few years ago, she... was interested in me. I let things go too far, and Tai Ho found out... sometimes I think he'll never forgive me, and the poor woman... she died before anything ever got sorted out. Drowned, actually..."

Jehan blinked, unsure of what to say.

"That's her portrait on the wall," Yam Koo added quietly.

"I... I'm sorry," Jehan said softly.

Yam Koo turned his attention back to the boy, and gave one of his small smiles. "It's all right. Tai Ho, he only brings it up when something's bothering him... when he's angry at something he can't argue with. It's this war... it's got him wound up to high hell, and he's just itching for a fight."

Jehan finished off the last bit of his tea and stood. He reached over and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "We're going to win this war," he said, his quiet voice full of conviction. "We're going to win, and then none of you will have to fight again... I promise."

Yam Koo clasped Jehan's hand briefly as he stood up. "That's a heavy promise... but I know you'll find a way to keep it."

The boy smiled. "Thank you for the tea, Yam Koo."

The blonde gave the boy a real smile as he led him to the door. "It's always a pleasure to have some company on a night like this." He opened the door. "Take care, Jehan. Try to get some sleep, hm?"

"You too," Jehan called as he walked down the dock, back towards the castle. He gave Yam Koo a wave.

The fisherman stood in his doorway until the leader of the Crimson Army was out of sight. With a contented sigh, he walked back into the boat house.

I think I'll be able to sleep now,' he thought as he turned off the lamps and climbed into bed.


	3. In The Cards

**In The Cards**

(batteryacidhotmail.com)

Eilie sighed and looked over at her sister. "Rina... do you think... do you think we can win this fight?"

The woman in the green silks blinked and looked up from her cards. "Do you want to know what I think, or what the cards say...?"

Eilie considered that as she brushed the wrinkles out of her red silks. She had never known a time when the cards had been wrong, and right now, she was feeling less than optimistic.

"I want to know what you think..."

Rina smiled slightly. "I think we can win."

Eilie glanced over at Bolgan, who was asleep in one of the beds. His deep breathing was accompanied by a rumbling snore that neither woman was quite able to ignore.

Rina idly put the cards back into the deck and began shuffling it again. "I wonder if it's fair for us to bring someone like Bolgan into all this..." she murmured.

Eilie looked up sharply. "He's a good fighter, Rina. Without him, I'm sure we'd be dead now."

"Yes, but... oh, never mind. You're right."

The sisters sat in silence for awhile, Rina shuffling her tarot cards and Eilie polishing her throwing knives. It wasn't quite a comfortable silence, but neither one knew what to say.

I wish... I wish I knew how all of this would turn out,' Eilie thought with a soft sigh.

The silence was a little less than comfortable, and it was Eilie who broke it first. "Rina?"

The other girl looked up. "Hmm?"

"...What's going to happen to us when this war is over?"

Rina shrugged her narrow shoulders. "We'll leave, I suppose. Take our act on the road and make some good money."

Eilie looked away, brushing a stray lock of hair back. "I kinda wanna stay," she mumbled.

A grin slowly crept onto Rina's lips. "What was that, sis? I didn't quite hear you..."

The younger girl flushed brightly. "I want to stay here."

"Oh...? Why ever would you want to do that?" Rina asked, feigning innocence.

Eilie frowned, looking up. "You know why, Rina. You tease me enough about it."

The older sister let out a giggle. "I want to hear you say it, Eilie... come on. Is it really that hard to admit??"

The girl in the red silks huffed. "Fiiiine. I want to stay because... because I... like Lord Jehan," she finished in a rush, blushing brightly.

Her sister let out a musical laugh. "There! Was that so tough?"

"Yes," Eilie replied, sticking out her tongue.

Rina was about to retort, but she was cut off by a particularly loud snore from Bolgan's direction. Both girls were silent for a moment, and then burst into giggles.

"Okay, come on," Rina said, once she they had both calmed down, "You need to get some sleep, sis. Tomorrow's going to be a tough day."

Eilie blinked as she stood up. "The cards told you that?"

Rina winced inwardly. She hadn't meant to let that slip. "Well, hasn't every day been tough, lately? I'm pretty sure I heard Shu mention another battle... anyway, it's best to be prepared, right?" She smiled brightly.

The younger girl sighed. "Yeah, you're right." As she climbed into bed and blew out the lamp there, she looked over at Rina, who was still sitting at the table with a single candle burning. "Sis? Aren't you going to get some sleep?"

Rina looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I will in a few minutes, Eilie. Don't worry."

Eilie murmured something as she closed her eyes. Sleep was quick in coming to her.

Meanwhile, the eldest sister turned back to the table and laid out a three card spread. She stared at them for a long moment, face unreadable. Her dark eyes stopped on the last card.

Death's grinning skull stared back at her.

"Unstoppable change..." she murmured, gazing into the empty black eye holes. "...One side will lose tomorrow. And somebody has to die... but, I wonder..." she trailed off, slowly placing the cards back into the deck.

_I wonder... will it be Lord Jehan, or King Luca who dies tomorrow night...?_

The card reader swallowed the lump in her throat and blew out the candle. It was time to get some sleep. No use thinking about the cards now... they wouldn't tell her who would win the battle, anyway. No, they weren't talking tonight.

She climbed into bed and closed her eyes, silently praying for a favorable outcome. She hadn't made it this far for nothing...


End file.
